


Wash

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beards, Bubble Bath, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, it's nice to clean up... or dirty down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 2 part companion fic. Not beta'd so there will be mistakes... I just really needed to write some Thundershield. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Cheers.

He was comfortable. 

There wasn’t much room really, but he was so comfortable. 

Steve let his head lean back and he closed his eyes as the soothing hot water eased the pains in his body. The battle had been brutal and every part of him ached, but this bath was absolute bliss. It was exactly what he needed after such a fight and he had to have more in the future. 

The aroma from the bubble bath lulled Steve into a drowsy state. He was very relaxed and he would have gladly gone to sleep but before he could drift off, a splash of water and foam hit him in the face.

“What the--?” 

Steve jerked and sent a large slosh of water and bubbles over the edge of the bath. There was laughter, deep yet light, and another splash before Steve was pulled tighter against the other occupant. 

“Do you no longer wish for me to wash you?” asked a seductive growling voice. Teeth nibbled at Steve’s ear. “Hmm?” 

Steve smirked as he tilted his head to look at the Asgardian who took up most of the tub. 

Thor beamed a smile at Steve. He was so huge that they both had to prop their legs over the sides and there wasn’t much room to manoeuvre. Steve really didn’t want to end this bath. With Thor underneath him, looking a hundred times more glorious wet than any other time, and with what Steve could only describe as a bubble beard, there wasn’t any incentive to get out at all.

Well, maybe when the hot water turned cold. 

“I think we’re both clean now.” Steve replied, lifting his hand up and wiping the bubbles off Thor’s beard. 

“That is not what I asked.”

Yeah. Thor could continue to wash him if he wanted. Steve hummed a confirmation and closed his eyes again.

“I wish for you to continue.” He could clearly picture the happy and excitable grin on his lover’s face after he said that. 

Thor shifted beneath him a little, more of the water went over the edge, and grazed his very hard erection against the cheeks of Steve’s ass, showing him how ready and wanting Thor was. Steve had to bite his lip, such arousal had been impossible to miss ever since they got into the small tub. 

Thor’s hand slipped up and down Steve’s leg, slow stroking motions beneath the water, before he took hold.

“Gah! Thor—oh god—this isn’t washing me!” 

Thor nuzzled against Steve’s neck and let out the filthiest laugh he had ever heard. 

“I can’t wash you if you’re already clean.”

“But…?”

“I need to make you dirty again.” 

Steve wasn’t going to argue with that.


	2. In Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my Wash fic. Again it's not beta'd but I hope you still likes.

He dipped his hands into the bowl and rubbed the water over his arms. The coolness doused the flushed heat on his skin and washed away the sweat, leaving his arms refreshed. Once he had done that he cupped his hands together and brought up some of the water to do the same for his face. He rubbed at his beard and raked his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. 

Outside Asgard was in the midst of spring, though it felt like a stifling Midgardian summer. Thankfully, a pleasant breeze blew through the window and silver blossom leaves from the trees billowed into his chambers, dancing and glinting in the sunlight. 

He was mesmerised by the leaves for a moment, entranced by the beauty of it and of the city right outside his window but then he focused back onto the task at hand, picked up the cloth from the side of the bowl and put it in the water. He washed his naked body, squeezing the cloth as he did so, wringing the water out of it and letting the droplets fall down his torso all the way down to his feet. He repeated these actions, squeezing and rubbing over his shoulders, stomach and groin, relishing every trickle and every trace of water on him. 

A different sensation ran down his spine and he couldn’t help but sigh and flinch with pleasure. Caressing fingers and kneading palms snaked slowly and lovingly down his back. Those hands then slipped over his hips as lips kissed and teeth nipped across his shoulders and neck. 

“I don’t know why you’re having a wash now… you’re only going to get dirty again.” 

“You mean _we’re_ going to get dirty?” he asked, laughing as both cheeks of his ass were grabbed and squeezed. “You’re planning on having your way with me again, aren’t you?”

“I plan on having you in several ways, my love.” 

“Thor…”

“You would object?”

“Well maybe not quite as much as I did when you suggested I grow this god awful beard.” 

“It is not awful, Steve, it looks good on you…it looks magnificent.” Thor smiled and nuzzled his own cheek against Steve’s. “Asgardians appreciate a good beard, it’s a sign of strength, masculinity and experience in a man. I appreciate it a lot too. The things we do with it, the sensations we give each other… you know how amazing it feels.”

Thor pulled Steve up against his sweaty heaving body and kissed him hard. For a moment Steve was lost in the hungry need of the kiss, of the physical friction of their mouths and bodies and when Thor purposely skimmed his beard in to the crook of Steve’s neck, making him tense at the tingling arousal, he felt so helpless. 

_Oh god, Thor… yeah I know how you make me feel. You know it too._

Steve would’ve gladly given in at that moment and allowed Thor to take him in any manner the prince wanted, but something else happened instead. How he came about to do it, he wasn’t sure, but Steve did it. 

Steve had to bite his lip and smother his grin with his hand after the startling bellowing yell and he could only laugh at the adorable sight of the other man before him. 

It had taken one hand to pick up the water bowl he had been washing with, and it had been more than easy to tip it over Thor’s head, dowsing him. 

Thor gasped, he coughed and spluttered and he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering and looking at Steve in utter shock. 

Steve shrugged his shoulders and pressed a hand against Thor’s chest. “You really needed a wash.” 

There it was. The infectious beautiful smile followed by the wonderful sound of his laughter. Steve couldn’t help but love Thor more when he was like this. 

“You didn’t do a very good job with me, did you?” Thor asked, shaking his whole body and head to get rid of the excess water.

“I haven’t finished yet.” 

Thor understood perfectly. He slicked back his hair and smirked as he stepped backwards toward the bed. Steve went with him, pressing up against Thor, holding onto his hips and guiding him towards the bed. When the backs of Thor's leg touched the end, Steve pushed Thor down onto his back.

“I think… as your guest in Asgard, I should have _my_ way with you. What do you think, my lord?” 

Steve knelt on the bed and pushed Thor’s legs apart. There wasn’t any doubt that the heir to the throne of the Golden realm would agree, but when the lap of Steve’s tongue ran across Thor’s stomach it was nice to hear the response. 

“Sir…yes, sir!”


End file.
